


Soft Things

by anemptymargin



Category: Spaced
Genre: Drag, Kink, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim likes soft things, crackfic induced kinky smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Things

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [zeddish's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddish/pseuds/Zeddish) story [Tim's Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3769) done on a wing and a dare. I had to do it. Honest! It couldn't be helped. I don't really know what I was thinking, but it was fun.

"Bath?" Daisy raised an eyebrow, setting the post on the table along with a small bag of various sundries.

Tim's pulse rose slightly and he tried to drag Mike's attention back to the game, "Come on, watch where you're going."

"I'm watching," Mike sighed, rolling his thumb over the D-pad.

"Anyway, Tim, I'm heading out for bit. Twist says she's having some sort of shoe crisis..."

"Right." Tim was finding himself more drawn into the game than the conversation since it'd gone back to more comfortable terms.

"Would you like anything while I'm out?" She added.

Tim thought about it a moment, recalling the unexpectedly luxurious bath. "Porn."

"I'm not buying your filth; go down with Mike." She shot back.

Mike chuckled under his breath and Tim smacked him in the shoulder with his hand as he continued to play. "Shut it."

"Right." Daisy sighed, shaking her head and muttering quietly as she let herself back out. "Strange boys."

Tim struck him again, more gently than before, still riveted to the screen. "She doesn't know yet."

"Wha?" Mike rocked with the character as he forced a hard flip. "That you're using her bubbles or you're a big bender?"

"I'm not!" Tim dropped down his controller, letting his character flail and bite the pavement.

"Are so." Mike leaned in close, raising an eyebrow above the rim of his glasses. For a moment, Tim wonders if he's about to be kissed - only to have Mike lean in even closer and sniff his neck. "Lilac, lavender... mmm... is that vanilla?"

"Yes," Tim whispered, lowering his eyes but refusing to back away. "So what, I took one fancy bath... it cured my hangover."

Mike chuckled slightly, clearly knowing he'd won. "Nothing wrong with it."

"I didn't say there was." Tim cleared his throat, almost uncomfortable with the proximity. "Just little bit of an indulgence. Nothing girlie about it."

"Not at all." Mike pulled away, settling back in the beanbag.

Tim was still distracted, his face tinged a bit pink from the confrontation. Just as he let himself get back involved in the game, Mike spoke up again.

"Wouldn't be too bad, though." He spoke quietly, staring blankly at the screen.

Struck dumb by the insinuation, Tim was still a moment before responding. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mike shrugged. "Just saying, you could look decent as a woman."

It meant exactly what Tim thought it meant... a thought that both amused and excited him in way. It wasn't like he fancied himself a girl or anything; they just had such soft clothes. "I'm not that queer." He laughed slightly.

Mike shrugged again, then licked his lips before responding quietly; "Says the man who likes it rough on bottom."

Tim blushed hot, "You're one to talk!"

"I'm not one to wear make-up... or a thong." He lowered his controller and turned to look Tim right in the face, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"That..." Tim sighed, the pitch of his voice rising, "That's low. I was very tired..."

"I seem to remember a rather staggering amount of ladies undergarments under your bed..."

"From the women I've slept with!" Tim's voice strained as he blushed even hotter. It was mostly true. Mostly. "I do sleep with women, you know."

"I know." Mike grinned, the beanbag shifting as he leaned in close again. "And I know you."

Tim let out a nervous chuckle, shaking his head. "Can we not talk about this, please?"

"Come on, Tim..." He easily plucked the controller from Tim's hands. "You can't say you're not in the least intrigued."

"I'm not." Tim tried to compose himself despite Mike leaning heavily against his shoulder, his warm palm rubbing unnervingly against his jeans.

Mike inhaled the bath perfume once more, closing his eyes as he spoke. "You don't like nice soft silk rubbing up against you?" His voice dropped softer as he rubbed inwards towards the slightly tented zip. "I think you do."

Tim whimpered slightly, the thought on it's own enough to elicit some rather erotic images - coupled with Mike's fingers beginning to stroke over his arousal it was almost too much. "Can't we just fool around like normal people?"

"We could." Mike continued to deliberately tease, "But I want to see..."

He whimpered again, beginning to sense that Mike had been replaced by a much more evil clone. "If I refuse?"

"You won't." Mike gently kissed the ridge of Tim's ear, working open the button with his thumb.

Tim shuddered slightly as Mike forced down the zipper and quickly introduced his palm to the inside of his pants. "All... alright." He licked his lips, swallowing hard. "Just this once."

Mike's fingers tightened around the mostly hard shaft, giving a rewarding tug. "Mmmhmm."

"And..." His voice shook slightly, "If Daisy ever finds out... I'll... I'll... kill you." He let out a soft whimper, his socked feet curling against the floor.

"Fair enough," Mike whispered against his ear, giving one more gentle stroke of encouragement before. "Your room?"

"Mmmhmm..." Tim panted, his head only slightly clearer when Mike's hand withdrew - clearly leaving him wanting for more. Slowly, he pushed himself up on his feet, leaving his jeans on the floor as he managed to stumble towards the closed door.

Mike began unlacing his boots right away; "Just a moment..."

"I've got to get a few things..." Tim nervously cleared his throat, his hand paused on the knob of Daisy's door.

Mike blushed a bit around the ears himself. "You mean Daisy's..."

"Yes," Tim answered quickly. "She's never worn them... they're motivational."

"Motivate something..." Mike muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he started on the second boot.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Tim sighed, quickly pushing open the door and digging into her wardrobe. They were exactly where he'd left them before, tucked neatly together under a piece of tissue. He'd convinced himself that it was more about the sensation of silk against skin, but there was also some illicit excitement in that it wasn't even his own.

Mike came up behind him, leaning in close over his shoulder. "Pink?"

"Yes, pink," Tim grumbled, unfolding the silky camisole and letting it pool in his palms. "It's not like I picked it out."

"Alright, put it on." Mike's hands pushed up under Tim's shirt, easily tugging it up over his head.

"Don't have to be so quick about it..." Tim didn't make the effort to stop him as his hands slid lower, taking down his under shorts. Mike didn't respond and he realized it was his last chance to back down. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"It's not so bad," Mike responded quietly, his mustache bristling against Tim's neck. "I'll help."

Tim nodded slightly and hooked the camisole's thin straps over his thumbs, righting the garment before pulling away to almost casually slip it on. "Soft..." He couldn't help but grin as the silk rubbed over his back - the cold fabric feeling quite nice against his skin.

Mike's arms wrapped around him, taking the thin tie at the front between his fingers and easily looping it into a bow - barely holding the front closed at Tim's chest. "It is."

He swallowed harder, his fingers trembling just the slightest bit as he picked up the satin and lace briefs. "This is stupid. I'm not some sort of transvestite freak, you know... it's just nice..."

Mike nodded against the back of his neck, pushing in close enough to crush the satin against his back - only further arousing him. "Shh, it's alright. Just a bit of pretend."

"Pretend," Tim echoed, his voice catching slightly. He let the thought rattle around a moment as Mike began to place tickling kisses against his neck once more. It was a bit freaky... but he'd done worse by himself, may as well indulge a bit with his best mate. He wasn't exactly one to judge. He closed his eyes and leaned to pull on the silky drawers. "Right."

"Mmm, there you go." Mike smiled when Tim pulled away, "Very nice."

Tim felt rather naked, the cool silk against his crotch making him blush even further. "I... I can't believe this."

"Come on, Tim," Mike chuckled, backing up until his calves brushed Daisy's bed. "Come here." He sat heavily on the mattress, gesturing towards himself.

Tim lowered his eyes, trying to feel like anything but an absolute freak as he shuffled across the floor. Each movement drew the silk gently over his skin and he became almost painfully aware of what the sensation was doing to him. "Alright."

"Good, on my knee." Mike patted his knee gently, smiling even wider when Tim actually sat rather uneasily on his knee.

"Christ..." Tim swore under his breath as Mike lifted his knees, turning him inward so that he was actually sitting more comfortably sidelong across his lap.

"Better," Mike grunted slightly, licking his lips. "Now... where were we?"

Tim chuckled slightly, attempting to force back the utter embarrassment of it all. "Erm... I believe I was telling you how silly I feel." He reached up, smiling a bit himself as he removed his partner's glasses. "And you were trying to make me feel like I'm not an utter freak."

"You're not." Mike smiled, once more leaning in close to Tim, rubbing his face against the silk camisole. "It feels nice."

He nodded to himself, wrapping his arm around Mike for extra balance. "It really does..."

"Like a princess," Mike added quietly. "Princess Tim."

The comment struck Tim as quite possibly the strangest thing he'd ever heard, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I... uh..." He struggled, his voice cracking in between fits of giggles, "I don't think I've ever been called that before."

"Well, you're my Princess." Mike grinned, squeezing Tim tight against him.

"We're terrible, you know that?"

"Right." Mike licked his lips, patting Tim's bare knee gently before letting it stroke over the somewhat familiar flesh. "But it's fun."

Tim shook his head slightly, letting his giggles taper off until he felt significantly less tense than before. It was all rather silly, anyway. "Fun," He echoed, letting himself lean in and kiss Mike's lips.

Mike murmured softly into the kiss, pushing his hand higher up on Tim's thigh until it brushed against the rose colored silk. Tim didn't resist, so he pushed farther, stroking gently from the side to the center.

Tim tensed slightly, letting out a soft gasp against his lover's mouth as the silk rubbed so gently against growing arousal. He broke the kiss, biting gently into his lip as Mike's slow strokes grew much more deliberate - his palm cupping over the length and warming the soft fabric as he rubbed. "Christ, Mike..." He whispered, another moan catching in his throat.

"Good?" Mike whispered in return, his thumb finding a small spot of wetness on the silk and circling it, eliciting another soft moan from his partner. "Yea?"

"Mmmhmm." Tim nodded into Mike's cheek, forcing himself not to push his hips up into the gentle touch. It was very good, much better than he had really thought it would be.

His strokes gradually slowed - clearly Mike had a very good idea of just how far he'd driven his partner. "More?" Mike panted softly, going in for another quick kiss.

Tim nodded against him when he pulled away, not entirely shocked when the larger man managed to turn himself slightly, then pushed him face down against the bed. Under normal circumstances he would have put up a bit of a fight, or at least pretended to protest, but he was really in no position to argue.

"Shh..." Mike seemed ready for the usual struggle for power, only letting out a soft laugh when Tim pulled himself up on his knees - flattening his chest out against the bed submissively. It was a rare treat that Tim was so... inviting... he wasn't about to lose the opportunity.

"Easy..." Tim was nervous, but willing. His body warmed again as Mike drew the silk down, just barely exposing his ass. He closed his eyes and tried to focus and prepare himself, tensing slightly when he heard the thump of Mike's trousers hitting the floor.

"I know," Mike whispered, placing his palm flat on the small of Tim's back and giving a reassuring pat. "Little wet, here..."

Tim flinched at the chilly slickness spread across his opening, it was a sensation he was sure one could never get used to. "I said easy!"

"Would you prefer I didn't use it?" Mike sighed, shaking his head before working his fingertips over the wetness, gradually working his way inside.

He whimpered, then once more let himself loosen up. He liked to think of it like skateboarding; if you go in calm and loosened up a bit you were a lot less likely to end up in the hospital. Mike pushed him forward slightly, his hardness butting against the silk in a rather pleasurable manner.

"Right," Mike spoke up somewhat louder, climbing up onto the bed on his knees. After letting out a hard breath, he braced his palm against Tim's back once more and positioned himself.

Tim inhaled sharply, focusing himself on the sensation as Mike pushed slowly inside him. He was always so gentle - Tim guessed it was really the biggest reason he'd allowed it to happen more than once. He gasped loudly, his fingers locking in the duvet when he finally felt the hard push of Mike's hips driving against him. For a moment he was pushed forward against the bed, his cock rubbed hard across the slightly damp silk eliciting another gasp.

Mike shuddered and groaned softly, grasping Tim at both hips. He rocked back slowly, barely withdrawing before once more pushing hard against his partner.

"Christ..." Tim groaned louder, pushing his face into the duvet lest they give Marsha something to investigate. Mike rocked slowly against him, each the hard push of his hips driving his cock down against the silk - no doubt deliberately.

"Princess..." Mike muttered under his breath, rocking somewhat quicker as he felt himself drawing uncomfortably close.

Tim blushed hotter still, letting his mind play over the humiliation of it all. It was dirty, deliciously dirty - he was a horrible perverse Princess who was thoroughly enjoying being taken advantage of. Of course, it was all in his head and therefore perfectly acceptable. He opened his mouth wide, almost ready to let out a loud moan before his mouth found an acceptable wad of blanket to bite down on.

Mike closed his eyes, bearing down hard with his shallow strokes as he felt Tim tighten down around his cock. It occurred to him that something didn't feel quite right, but he was far too close to be distracted from the task at hand. His body clenched slightly as he gave a final hard thrust against Tim's hips, letting out a guttural moan that was trumped by a rather girlie shriek.

It wasn't Tim. Tim pulled away quickly, scrambling as the door banged hard against the wall. "Daisy! What..."

She cut him off rather loudly, "My God!"

"It isn't what it looks like." Mike raised an eyebrow, stepping into his trousers quickly.

Daisy screamed again and Twist appeared in the doorway, looking like the cat that got the mouse. "Those are mine!" She shouted loudly. "And my bed... you vile, vile creature! Get out!"

Mike scrambled and lowered his eyes, managing up to his feet.

Daisy grabbed Mike by the wrist. "I expect this kind of thing out of Tim, but you could have at least defiled his things!"

"I'm sorry Daisy, I can explain..." Tim was nearly as pink as the silk he was struggling to take off with at least a shred of his dignity still in tact as he crouched out of sight on the opposite side of the bed.

"You can explain? You're a bloody pervert!" Daisy scowled.

"Quite interesting." Twist grinned wickedly from the doorway, hungrily eying Mike as he fidgeted in his spot. "I told you somebody was getting it..."

"Shut it!" Tim poked his head up, tossing the camisole towards Daisy before forcing out, "I'm afraid the rest needs a bit of... washing..."

Daisy blushed ruddy and let out another shriek. "Keep it! Keep it you disgusting little boy!" She shuddered, almost sitting down on the bed before looking back at it with disgust.

Tim shot Mike a dirty look, "I'm going to kill you."

"Not my fault, this was totally unexpected," Mike muttered, inching closer to the door. "Would you like a towel?"

"Oh God," Daisy muttered quietly, covering her face with both hands. "Get out. Both of you! Get out!"

Mike made a break for Tim's room, pushing easily past Twist as he heard Tim stumbling rather shamefully behind him. Almost laughing with the absurdity of it all he collapsed on Tim's bed, an action figure digging into his back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Tim shouted, slamming the door behind him. "And then myself." He sighed, shaking his head as he dug through a box apparently for something suitable for a murder-suicide.

"Not exactly Romeo and Juliet," Mike muttered, realizing his underpants had wedged themselves against his ankle in his haste. He waited for Tim to yell another threat or resort to violence as was acceptable at such a moment.

Instead, Tim let out a soft laugh. "Oh Christ." He sighed, throwing himself on his back beside Mike on the small bed. "This is by far the weirdest thing that has ever happened while sober."

"You're sober?"

***  
End  
***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
